Fear the Great Hera
Prologue I was once a mean and cruel person. But at least I was somebody, but a really close friend of mine told me otherwise to not be this cruel and selfish, for she was none of those things but accepted me into her life. I always accept people like her, except there aren't any, she's special and her name is Iris. She gives me hope when I'm upset and to others too. And Iris knows that not even a goddess can be perfect, but I didn't. I needed someone like her to guide me, and guide she did. Story I have an extremely long name the minors call me, which is practically everyone on Mount Olympus. I let Iris off because she and I are good friends, and with a heart like that, she's not a minor god; she's in fact a major, in my opinion, and my opinion is always the best. Iris feels praised when I say that, especially when she's not really praised at all! "Mistress Hera," Iris calls me that now. However I do let her call me 'Hera' sometimes, "Your daily praising is appointed to take place by the shore. Aphrodite, Zeus, 'peasants' and Artemis shall be there. Please, put on your white chiton." Replacing my golden gown with my only white translucent one, I go ignito with Iris in the Immortal Marketplace, finding the shore as I try hard to look through my dark hood. Chapter 2 Finally, Iris and I ariive there, and I'm the first in line to the praising! Lucky me, I think, but little do I know that I'm wrong. The peasant praiser is Paris. Of all people, he shows up. Disgusting, I think. "My fair Mistress Hera, your superiority over me will be everlasting. I am in complete debt to you," he says, "King Zeus is so lucky to have such talent as thee." I lift my chin up high and play around with my hair. That's what I do when I'm praised, although I should be used to it now. Something's not right, the sky's telling me. Paris is up to something. Aphrodite's turn. Of course. "My darling Aphrodite, you are the only one I know whos beauty is overshining fair Mistress Hera's, thus I reward thee golden apple for your services," Paris remarks. I dig my heel into the ground, I do this a lot when I'm infuriated. Zeus is even sitting there doing nothing! "Honey, aren't you going to assault him with your lightning for saying such things to me?!" Zeus shook his head, "He has a point there, you know." My cheeks flush, and I storm out with Iris. Back at the Iris' palace, we sit on her fluffy balcony and I sit on the soft railings as if it were a chair and ask, "How do you find it?" "Find what?" She asks and cocks her head like a dog. "True love―love, I mean." "Zephyrus and I don't have a perfect relationship, like that time when he was cheating on Chloris to go out with me, and the time when I fell in love with Morpheus, but he erased hints of my memory about him. Mistress Hera, you can do anything you know, you have power, and if you weren't scared of flying I'm sure you'll be so good at it!" "Thank you, but the thing that I want to focus on is Zeus. Zeus is the only man who does not fear me, therefore I am entitled to be his wife. This relationship is meant to be perfect, but Zeus has many wifes." I conclude the conversation and walk away the balcony and to downstairs, then outside and walk slowly away, when I come across Zephyrus. He hides irises behind his back and Electra the cloud nymph opens the door, "Ah! Zephyrus! Iris, honey! He's here!" Iris let out a squeal of joy, and runs downstairs. "I'll leave you two." Electra says, closing the door behind her, and Zephyrus gives the irises to Iris, "That's so kind! But you really didn't have to!" Iris exclaims, Zephyrus just lunges forward to kiss her, and Iris laughs between them, "You didn't have to do that either," then they both laugh. I wish Zeus was that kind to me, "You are the most wonderful thing ever." Zephyrus says. Iris accidentally trips on a pile of fluff. They both land on their face, but they hold their hands together and turn their faces over, and still laugh. I hop down from cloud to cloud, but hear Zephyrus whisper, "I like you so much." I also hear Iris say, "So much." Chapter 3 I just think of it, and I ask Iris to come over to the major's castle. "Mistress Hera? You summoned me?" Iris asks, with her giant wings dragging along her path as she walks towards me, "Yes, I did," I say, "Are you and Zeus alright now?" she asks me, I shake my head, "Remember what I said? You could do whatever you want! Even fly if you weren't afraid, right? I soothes you, and soothes me of stuff that I can't do." I smile lightly and stand on the thick golden railings of my balcony. Like each day, Olympians cheer for me, but they cleary did not expect this. I was going to jump, and I very well know that immortals cannot die. Perhaps if I was the goddess of the sky, I thought, I could be more hopeful. Of course, this thought is wrong, but I would be soothed, as Iris said. I want to be the goddess of the sky, I think. I jump. I get picked up by the wind and slowly set down. Of course, this isn't flying, but I jumped by such a high height. Facing my fear of flying is one of the biggest achievements, in my opinion. I am soothed. Category:Tales